


Pretending

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Pretending to be someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Minerva is expecting to have a meeting with Andromeda Tonks over her daughter's behaviour.Tonks thinks she's found a way to stop that happening.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Pretending

* * *

"Mrs Tonks, I'm glad you were able to come in today," Professor McGonagall says, her hands folded on the table in front of her. "I know you had concerns about Nymphadora's... focus at school."

"I did have concerns," Andromeda says, hands folded on her lap. "But Tonks has been more focused over the half-term and I'm not as concerned as a I was a month ago."

"Be that as it may, I've got statements from the Professors prepared, if you'd like to go through them." Professor McGonagall picks up the first one. "Professor Slughorn expresses the most concerns after Tonks distracted another student, causing two explosions in the classroom that were easily preventable. Hers was the second explosion. The other student had minor injuries and recovered quickly, but—"

"Yes, my daughter mentioned the incident. She said it was really cool... uh, I mean, she thought it was but I of course set her straight. I grounded her and... uh... yup, told her no dessert for a month."

McGonagall stares at her for a long moment. "And not to mention her outrageous hair."

"Hey, there's nothing in the rules that stops her from having blue hair," Andromeda says, jumping up.

"Sit down, Miss Tonks," the Professor says with a sigh, causing 'Andromeda' to pause. "I would suggest that if you pretend to be your mother, you remember that I taught her for several years, and that you need to practice a little better before trying to fool me. If you could..." she waves her hand. 

Tonks tries to think if there's any way to salvage the situation, but the Professor starts to look impatient, so she drops the disguise, her features changing to her own, and blue curls replacing the dark curls of her mothers. "How'd you know?" Tonks asks.

"Your mother has never interrupted me whilst talking, I've never once heard your mother use the word 'cool', nor would she call you by your surname. You wait here whilst I send a letter to your mother so we can get on with this meeting with her."

Tonks nods. Her mother isn't going to be happy.

* * *


End file.
